


Mökkinaapuri

by valastaja



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Dom!Will and Sub!Hanni 'cause that's how I roll, Fluff, Implied Cannibalism, M/M, Maalaisromantiikka, Oral Sex, Suomi | Finnish, handjobs, slight D/s undertones
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-24 23:55:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4938823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valastaja/pseuds/valastaja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viljami Täysjyvän mökkirauha järkkyy kun naapuriin ilmestyy mystinen ulkomaalaistaustainen mökkeilijä. Ja komeakin se on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiroiduin eräästä tumblr-postauksesta, jossa oli ehdotettu erilaisia Suomi-AU:ita, niin paljon että rykäisin tämän Hannigram mökkinaapurit-AU:n yhdessä illassa. 
> 
> Willin suomalainen alter ego on perisuomalaiseen tapaan jopa esikuvaansa sosiaalisesti kyvyttömämpi ja awkwardimpi, eikä sillä ole tässä ficissä koiria (koska yksi juttu ei olisi silloin toiminut, joten sovitaan vaikka että Viljami ei ole vielä aloittanut niiden keräilyä.)
> 
> Pakko vain sanoa, että rakastan fiktiivisten hahmojen suomalaistamista ja asettamista mahdollisimman kliseisiin tilanteisiin. Nauttikaa. :D
> 
> (Huom: Kursiivi kuvastaa Viljamin sisäistä monologia.)

Viljami Täysjyvä seisoi kesämökkinsä terassilla imien sisäänsä maaseudun rauhaa ja hiljaisuutta. Hänellä oli yllään ruudullinen flanellipaita, elämää nähneet farkut ja kumisaappaat, hänen tyypillinen mökkivaatetuksensa. Joku muotibloggaaja olisi voinut yrittää luonnehtia sitä vaikkapa sanoilla "lumberjack chic", mutta täydellinen välinpitämättömyys oli lähempänä totuutta. Viljami rakasti mökkeilyä. Metsän keskellä hän sai olla rauhassa, veneillä, uida ja viettää pitkiä, hiljaisia iltoja saunan terassilla oluttölkki kädessä, katsellen kimmeltävälle ulapalle. Ilman sosiaalista kanssakäymistä.

Tultuaan ensimmäistä kertaa mökille tänä kesänä Viljami oli kuitenkin harmikseen huomannut, että hänen tonttinsa viereen, jossa oli aiemmin ollut vain harvaa metsää, oli noussut tuliterä mökki. Itse asiassa ”mökki” tuntui väärältä nimitykseltä suurelle, modernin tyylikkäälle huvilalle. Kontrasti Viljamin vaatimattomaan, paikoitellen jo vähän rapistuneeseen hirsimökkiin oli huomattava. Hän ei ollut vielä nähnyt uutta mökkinaapuriaan, mutta toivoi tämän olevan myös rauhallista ja omissa oloissaan viihtyvää sorttia. 

Viljami tallusti mietteissään puuvajalle. Halkoja voisi hakata lisää, hän oli aikeissa saunoa tänään. Sen kummempia aikailematta hän nappasi vajan seinältä kirveen ja alkoi hakata jo aiemmin sopivan pituisiksi pätkiksi sahaamiaan pöllejä pienemmiksi. Viljami käytteli kirvestä tottuneesti, ja saunan pesään mahtuvien klapien pino alkoi kasvaa nopeasti. Kuumahan siinä hommassa tuli, joten Viljami piti pienen tauon, pyyhkäisi hikeä otsaltaan ja otti flanellipaidan pois. Oli sen verran lämmin päivä, että hän päätti riisua saman tien alla olleen valkoisen t-paidankin ja antaa auringon hivellä talven aikana kalvennutta ylävartaloaan.

Yhtäkkiä Viljamista tuntui siltä, että joku tarkkaili häntä. Hän jähmettyi paikalleen kuuntelemaan, ja kuulikin hetken päästä pienen risahduksen metsästä. Hänen katseensa kääntyi salamana äänen suuntaan. Siellä seisoi suuri, majesteettinen urospeura, joka tuijotti lepikon keskeltä suoraan Viljamia kohti. Hän vastasi tuijotukseen ja jonkin aikaa he mittailivat toisiaan, mies ja eläin, kunnes peura käänsi ylpeän, sarvekkaan päänsä ja asteli hitaasti pois metsän siimekseen. 

Viljami kääntyi takaisin halkojen pariin ja jatkoi työtään, paljas ylävartalo kohta jo hiestä kiiltäen. Hän ei huomannut toista silmäparia, joka katseli häntä takaapäin puiden lomasta oksankaan rasahtamatta. 

**

Myöhemmin päivällä Viljami päätti lähteä kalaan. Tuoreesta ahvenesta saisi halsterilla hyvän päivällisen uusien perunoiden, tillin ja voin kanssa. Hän käveli rantaan, jossa parinkymmenen metrin päähän hänen laituristaan oli kasvanut uusi laituri. Rantasaunaa naapurilla ei ollut, mikä ihmetytti Viljamia hieman. _Millainen suomalainen hankkii kesämökin järven rannasta mutta ei saunaa?_

Viljami sai pian vastauksen kysymykseensä. Hän oli juuri heittänyt virvelin ja syöttilaatikon veneeseen, kun hänen takaansa kuului tervehdys, joka sai hänet säpsähtämään. Hän ei ollut kuullut lähestyviä askeleita. Kääntyessään Viljami näki keski-ikäiseltä vaikuttavan mutta kuitenkin varsin komean miehen, jolla oli siisti kampaus, tyylikäs neule ja ystävällinen hymy. Tämän täytyi olla hänen uusi mökkinaapurinsa. Viljami pyyhkäisi otsahiuksiaan pois silmiltään hieman vaivaantuneena yllättävästä sosiaalisesta tilanteesta. 

”Öh, hei”, hän sai ulos suustaan.

”Pahoittelen tuhannesti jos säikäytin”, sanoi mies erikoisella, pehmeällä aksentilla. Hän ei siis ilmeisesti ollut suomalainen, ainakaan alkujaan.

”Ei tässä mitään. Ette taida olla täkäläisiä?” möläytti Viljami ja tajusi heti kuulostaneensa todennäköisesti tökeröltä ja mahdollisesti myös rasistiselta. Mies naurahti.

”Olet oikeassa, olen syntynyt Liettuassa. Hannibal Lecter, hauska tutustua.” Hän tarjosi kättään Viljamille, joka pyyhkäisi nopeasti hien ja lian housuihinsa ennen kuin ravisti sitä. _Hannibal, onpa outo nimi._

”Viljami Täysjyvä. Olette ilmeisesti tuon uuden mökin omistaja?”

”Kyllä vain. Ja sinuttele toki, olemmehan me nykyään mökkinaapureita.” Hannibal hymyili jälleen hurmaavasti ja Viljami yritti myös asetella naamansa johonkin hymyntapaiseen. Mökillä ollessaan hänen ei yleensä tarvinnut puhua kenellekään, joten hän oli jo vähän ruosteessa vaikka olikin vasta alkukesä. 

”Tuota, olin tässä juuri lähdössä kalaan”, totesi Viljami ja tajusi saman tien, että vaikka hän oli tarkoittanut sen small talkiksi, lauseen voisi ymmärtää myös hienovaraisena vihjeenä lähteä häiritsemästä häntä. 

”Tietenkin, älä anna minun estää.” Hannibal viittasi kädellään sulavasti ja otti muutaman askeleen taaksepäin poistuakseen. _Hienosti meni, Viljami._

”Ei, en tarkoittanut... Tai siis, haluaisitko liittyä seuraani päivälliselle kun tulen takaisin kalojen kanssa? Voisimme, öh, tutustua rauhassa paremmin.” Viljami yritti pelastaa tilanteen, koska halusi pitää hyvät välit naapuriinsa, nyt kun joutuisi sellaisen kanssa jakamaan piilopaikkansa metsän keskellä. Herra Lecter vaikutti onneksi rauhalliselta ja miellyttävältä persoonalta. 

”Kuulostatpa varmalta siitä, että saat kalaa”, Hannibal sanoi, äänessä pientä leikkisyyttä.

”Olen hyvä kalastaja.”

”No, se selviää pian. Liityn mielelläni seuraasi päivälliselle, mutta vain sillä ehdolla että minä saan valmistaa ruoan. Olen hyvin tarkka siitä, mitä laitan suuhuni, ymmärräthän.” Hannibal hymyili ja katsoi Viljamia silmiin ja _miksi tuo kuulosti siltä, ettei hän puhunut pelkästään ruoasta?_ ”Olen myös harrastanut kulinarismia jo pitkään, ja uskaltaisin väittää olevani ruoanlaitossa kohtalaisen kyvykäs, vaikka itse sanonkin.” 

”No, se selviää pian”, heitti Viljami takaisin virnistäen ja kapusi rannalta veneeseen. Hän irrotti köyden ja Hannibal tuuppasi avuliaasti venettä takaapäin niin että se irtosi rantahiekasta ja lähti lipumaan laiturin viertä. Viljami souti vähän matkaa kunnes käynnisti moottorin. Hannibal katseli hänen peräänsä kun hän loittoni rannasta, kohti parasta tietämäänsä kala-apajaa. 

**

Viljami oli todella vaikuttunut. Hannibal oli loihtinut hänen tuomastaan kohtalaisen hyvästä kalansaaliista sekä hänen kaapistaan löytyneistä ja omalta mökiltään tuomistaan lisukkeista ja mausteista uskomattoman näköisen ja makuisen aterian. Kun Viljami oli aluksi ehdottanut halstraamista, Hannibal oli näyttänyt suorastaan järkyttyneeltä. Hän oli ottanut keittiön haltuunsa tottuneesti ja antanut Viljamille helppoja avustavia tehtäviä kalojen perkaamisesta vihannesten kuorimiseen. 

Hannibal oli dominoinut myös ruokapöytäkeskustelua. Viljami oli vain tyytyväinen, ettei ollut joutunut epätoivoisesti keksimään puheenaiheita, vaan hänen naapurinsa oli pitänyt jutun luistamisesta huolen suvereeniin tapaansa. Hän oli saanut selville, että Hannibal oli psykiatri, joka oli asunut Suomessa jo vuosikymmeniä ja oli päättänyt rakennuttaa huvilan kakkosasunnoksi itselleen, koska nautti Viljamin tapaan luonnon rauhasta. Hän piti omien sanojensa mukaan kulttuurista, musiikista, hyvästä ruoasta ja hyvästä seurasta. Ilmeisesti Viljami sopi viimeiseen kategoriaan, koska toinen ei ollut lähtenyt heti syötyään, vaan heidän sananvaihtonsa jatkui vilkkaana. 

”Tuota, ajattelin lämmittää kohta saunan, haluaisitko liittyä seuraan?” Kysymys livahti Viljamin suusta keskustelun lomaan kuin itsekseen. ”Tai siis, satuin huomaamaan, ettei sinulla ole saunaa. Tietysti jos et pidä saunomisesta…” _Onko toisen miehen saunaan kutsuminen outoa? Ja vielä ensitapaamisella. Hän varmaan pitää minua jonain perverssinä..._

Hannibal keskeytti Viljamin panikoinnin. ”Totta kai, tulen varsin mielelläni. Pidän kyllä saunomisesta silloin tällöin, mutta siitä ei ole koskaan tullut minulle samanlaista tapaa kuin teille suomalaisille. Siksi en kokenut tarpeelliseksi rakennuttaa tänne omaa saunaa.”

”Ah, aivan. No tuota, jos rupean lämmittämään sitä nyt, se olisi noin tunnin päästä valmis.” Viljami oli huojentunut. Hannibal ei tuntunut pitävän ajatusta mitenkään outona tai epäilyttävänä. 

”Tunnin päästä siis. Voinen tuoda omat saunamakkarani ja juomani mukaan? Meille molemmille siis. Pidätkö oluesta?” Hannibal kysyi noustessaan pöydästä.

”Totta kai voit ja kyllä, pidän ehdottomasti oluesta. Nähdään tunnin kuluttua”, Viljami vastasi hymyillen.

** 

Saunan ahtaassa pukuhuoneessa Viljamista alkoi tuntua siltä, että ehkä tämä ei ollutkaan niin hyvä idea. Hannibal riisuutui hänen vieressään vaikuttamatta tippaakaan vaivaantuneelta, mutta Viljami vitkutteli vaatteidensa kanssa. Hän oli kääntyneenä puolittain poispäin toisesta miehestä, mutta vilkuili tätä välillä salaa. Hannibalilla oli tuuheat mutta ei lainkaan rehottavat rintakarvat - _trimmasikohan mies niitä?_ \- jotka jatkuivat alati kapenevana polkuna hänen vatsalleen, ja alemmas. Hänen vartalonsa näytti pehmeältä mutta voimakkaalta. Suorien housujen alta paljastuivat kalliin näköiset valkoiset alushousut. Niiden alta paljastuivat kiinteät… _silmät muualle, Viljami, ennen kuin hän huomaa ja saa vääriä käsityksiä!_

Viljami keskittyi omien housujensa riisumiseen ja kiskoi sitten nopeasti bokseritkin pois. _Paskat, on sitä ennenkin käyty saunassa miesporukalla._ Hän kääräisi pyyhkeen lantiolleen, kuten Hannibalkin oli tehnyt, ja johdatti tämän pesuhuoneeseen. He jättivät pyyhkeet naulaan ja nappasivat mukaansa pefletit, vesikiulun ja Viljamin saunan lämpeämisen aikana tekemän vihdan. Miehet asettuivat soveliaan välimatkan päähän toisistaan hämärän puusaunan ylimmälle lauteelle.

He vaihtoivat toisinaan pari lausetta, mutta saunoivat suurimmaksi osaksi hiljaisuudessa. Kuului vain kiukaan sihahduksia Viljamin heittäessä löylyä ja kahden miehen rauhalliset hengitykset. Viljami nojasi kyynärpäitään reisiinsä ja laski otsan käsiinsä kuuman, kostean ilman humahtaessa kiukaasta katon kautta hänen niskaansa. Hänen katseensa liukui vaivihkaa käsien lomasta Hannibalin syliin. Hän ei voinut olla vertaamatta mielessään - _kaikki miehethän sitä tekivät!_ \- ja totesi, että Hannibalilla oli suunnilleen samankokoinen varustus kuin hänellä. Mutta eihän sitä tiennyt, kuinka paljon se kasvoi erektiossa… _miksi ajattelen mökkinaapurini erektioita!?_

”Taidan käydä järvessä”, Viljami ilmoitti ja nousi nopeasti lauteelta. Hän lähti saunasta katsomatta, tuliko Hannibal hänen perässään vai ei. 

Kun molemmat olivat käyneet kastautumassa, Hannibal ehdotti vihtomista. Mätkiessään Viljamia selkään hän kommentoi huvittuneena suomalaisten kummia tapoja. Viljami vakuutteli hänelle vihtomisen olevan täysin järkeenkäypää ja tervehenkistä toimintaa. Todistaakseen sen hän nappasi vihdan itselleen ja ohjasi Hannibalia kääntymään selin pyöräyttämällä sormeaan. 

Hannibal henkäisi vihdan osuessa ensimmäisen kerran, mutta oli sen jälkeen valmistautunut läimäyksiin. Hänen huuliltaan karkasi kuitenkin pieniä huokauksia ja välillä jopa hiljaisia, tyytyväisiä ynähdyksiä, jotka saivat Viljamin alavatsassa värähtämään oudosti. Viljami yritti olla välittämättä siitä ja vihtoi menemään riuskasti, mutta ei missään nimessä väkivaltaisesti. Hannibal nojasi eteenpäin roikottaen päätään, silmät kiinni. Hän tuntui nauttivan käsittelystä ja Viljami nautti hänen järvivedestä ja hiestä märän vartalonsa katselusta, vaikkei sitä itselleen myöntänytkään - syvällä kaapissa kun oli. 

**

Saunomisen jälkeen Viljami ja Hannibal istuivat pyyhkeet lanteillaan saunan terassilla, käsissään Hannibalin itse tekemät makkarat ja tuopilliset tämän itse panemaa olutta. Viljami maistoi makkaraa, joka oli herkullisen mausteista ja mureaa. 

”Tämä on parasta makkaraa, jota olen koskaan syönyt. Mistä tämä oikein on tehty?” hän kysyi ihmeissään.

”Suvussa kulkeva resepti ja eräs salainen ainesosa”, vastasi Hannibal iskien silmää ja hymyillen hurmaavasti. ”Hauska kuulla, että pidät siitä.”

Viljami pudisti päätään huvittuneena ja siemaisi olutta, joka oli sekin parempaa kuin mikään kaupoissa myytävä. ”Tuskin kannattaa kysykään, millä salaisella ainesosalla olet saanut tästä oluesta näin hyvää?”

”Tuskin”, Hannibal myönsi ja sulki saunan jäljiltä punaiset huulensa makkaran ympärille katsoen taas Viljamia suoraan silmiin. Hän puraisi makkarasta hitaasti palan, söi sen ja nuolaisi huuliaan. Viljamin kasvoja kuumotti. _Se on varmaan vain saunomisesta johtuvaa verenpaineen vaihtelua..._

He kääntyivät molemmat katsomaan järvelle päin. Upea iltarusko maalasi taivasta, veden pinta oli tyyni ja hiljaisuutta halkoi vain kuikan huuto jostain kaukaa. Ja tässä paratiisissa olivat vain he kaksi. 

Ehkä tämä mökkinaapuruus voisi sittenkin olla ihan mukava juttu.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No niin, nyt päästään itse asiaan. Yritin löytää jonkinlaisen tasapainon seksikohtauksessa, ettei se olisi ihan täyttä crackia mutta sopisi silti ficin humoristiseen tyyliin. Tästä toisesta luvusta muodostui kyllä jostain syystä muutenkin vähän vakavammin otettava. Mutta vain vähän.
> 
> Moppe on tribuutti tätini entiselle koiralle, joka oli todella kesämökkimme läheltä löytynyt kulkukoira. (Fun fact: Mopen koko nimi oli Moppe-Viljami. :D)

Viljamille ja Hannibalille muodostui kesän aikana tavaksi syödä ja saunoa usein yhdessä. Viljami yritti aluksi vastustella toistuvia päivälliskutsuja sanomalla, ettei halunnut olla vaivaksi. Hannibal kuitenkin vakuutti, että piti muille kokkaamisesta ja pystyi samalla vaivalla tekemään ruokaa yhtä hyvin kahdelle hengelle kuin yhdellekin. Viljami lupautui Hannibalin vakiovieraaksi sillä ehdolla, että vastapalvelukseksi hänen saunansa olisi aina avoinna tälle. Hän vakuutti itselleen, ettei hänellä ollut mitään taka-ajatuksia. _Ei ainakaan liittyen Hannibalin taka…_ Viljami ei jatkanut ajatusta pidemmälle.

Hannibal loihti kerta toisensa jälkeen aterioita, jotka olivat kuin ravintola-annoksia, paitsi että niistä tuli aikuinen mieskin täyteen. Hän ajoi usein pois mökiltä Mersullaan, oletettavasti kaupunkiin hakemaan tuoreita kasviksia ja lihaa. Välillä hän laittoi ruokaa Viljamin pyydystämistä kaloista. Viljamista tuntui aina oudolta syödä aterioita, jotka näyttivät enemmän taideteoksilta kun ruoalta. Varsinkin kun hänen oma repertuaarinsa kattoi ruokalajit makkaraperunoista riistakäristykseen puolukkahillolla, joka oli hänen mittapuullaan jo juhlaruokaa. Hannibal onneksi opasti häntä kärsivällisesti ja tuomitsematta kaikkein oudoimpien ulkomaalaisten outouksien oikeaoppisessa syömisessä.

Viljami tunsi muutenkin elävänsä kovin eri maailmassa kuin Hannibal. Tämä käytti jopa mökillä aina räätälöityjä pukuja tai kasuaalimpana vaihtoehtona neulepuseroita ja poolopaitoja. Will taas lompsi ympäriinsä kumisaappaissaan ja flanelleissaan, reisitaskuhousut täynnä moottoriöljyjälkiä. Hannibalin huvilalta kuului usein cembalon soittoa, kun taas Viljamin kannettavasta radiosta soi Suomi-iskelmää tämän hakatessa puita ja rassatessa veneensä moottoria. Hannibal irvisti tuskaisen näköisenä ja vaihtoi radiokanavan klassista musiikkia soittavaan aina tullessaan pitämään seuraa Viljamille.   

Hannibalin seura olikin Viljamille varsin mieluista, mikä yllätti kaikkein eniten hänet itsensä. Hän oli aina ajatellut mökkeilyssä parasta olevan se, että lähin naapuri oli kilometrien päässä. Kuitenkin Hannibal sulautui osaksi hänen elämäänsä niin helposti, että tuntui kuin hän olisi aina ollut siellä. Kaikista eroavaisuuksistaan huolimatta he tuntuivat ymmärtävän toisiaan ja olivatkin pian kuin paita ja pylly. He kävivät mielenkiintoisia keskusteluja, enimmäkseen Hannibalin johdolla, mutta viihtyivät myös luontevassa hiljaisuudessa keskenään. Kaiken kaikkiaan Viljamin elämässä ei ollut sinä kesänä valittamista.

**

Eräänä aamuna Viljami tallusti tavalliseen tapaansa hakemaan mökkitien päässä olevasta postilaatikosta sanomalehden. Kävellessään hän teki hajamielisen huomion, että Hannibalin auto oli poissa tämän pihasta. Takaisin mökilleen päästyään hän valmisti itselleen yksinkertaisen aamupalan – kaurapuuroa voisilmällä ja mustaa kahvia – ja asettui pöydän ääreen syömään lehtensä kanssa.   

Viljami selaili sanomalehteä vain puoliksi kiinnostuneena, kunnes pääsi kotimaan uutisten kohdalle. Hänen kulmakarvansa kohosivat ja hän laski kahvikupin pöydälle kumartuakseen lukemaan tarkemmin. Naapurikunnassa oli tapahtunut raaka murha; ruumis oli löytynyt erään joen penkalta. Uhri oli nuori mies, joka oli aseteltu muistuttamaan Akseli Gallen-Kallelan kuuluisaa maalausta Lemminkäisestä kuolleena Tuonelan joen rannalla. Ruumis oli pilkottu palasiksi ja ommeltu uudelleen yhteen, ja uhrin kasvot oli peitetty liinalla kuten maalauksessa. Tämän lisäksi ruumiilta oli poistettu joitain sisäelimiä. Poliisi kyseli silminnäkijöiden perään, pyysi ilmoittamaan alueella liikkuvista epäilyttävistä henkilöistä ja kehotti ihmisiä pysymään valppaina.

Viljami työskenteli Keskusrikospoliisilla erikoiskouluttajana, joten häntä luonnollisesti kiinnostivat tämänkaltaiset epätavalliset rikokset. Nyt hän oli kuitenkin kesälomalla, eikä ollut aikeissa vaivata päätään työasioilla yhtään enempää kuin oli pakko. Hän mainitsi kuitenkin luonnollisesti asiasta Hannibalille, kun tämä myöhemmin päivällä palasi mökille. Jos kerran lähistöllä liikkui murhaaja, heidän kannattaisi ehdottomasti molempien olla tietoisia asiasta ja varuillaan.

Hannibal ehdotti murhasta kuultuaan, että heidän olisi järkevintä kulkea yhdessä, jos jommallakummalla olisi asiaa metsään. Viljami oli samaa mieltä, eikä hän pannut muutenkaan pahakseen Hannibalin seuraa. Hänellä oli tapana käydä hakemassa juomavettä lähteeltä, joka oli muutaman kilometrin päässä ja jonne hän tiesi oikotien metsän kautta. Myöhemmin kesällä ja syksyllä hän myös kävi usein marjastamassa ja sienestämässä. Hannibal alkoi seurata häntä näille retkille, ja Viljamista oli aina hieman huvittavaa nähdä hänet salonkikelpoisissa vaatteissaan metsän keskellä. Varsinkin kun hän joutui tinkimään tyylistään sen verran, että veti puvunhousujensa päälle kumisaappaat, jottei pilaisi kalliita kenkiään.   

**

Eräänä aurinkoisena syysaamuna noin viikon kestäneen sateisen jakson jälkeen Viljami totesi, että olisi otollinen aika lähteä sienimetsään. Hän käveli naapurinsa huvilalle ja koputti oveen. Jonkin ajan kuluttua ovi avautui paljastaen takaansa Hannibalin hiukset hieman pörröllä, silmät unisina, silkkisessä aamutakissa ja tohveleissa. Viljami ei ollut koskaan nähnyt mitään yhtä hellyttävää, mutta tulkitsi epämääräisen muljahduksen rinnassaan virheellisesti nolostukseksi siitä, että oli ilmeisesti herättänyt Hannibalin.

”Huomenta, Viljami.” Hannibalin aksentti kuulosti unisena vielä tavallistakin pehmeämmältä ja laulavammalta, mutta hänen äänensä oli myös hieman käheä. Viljami puraisi alahuultaan huomaamattaan ja hänen suunsa tuntui yhtäkkiä kovin kuivalta.

”Anteeksi, en tullut ajatelleeksi, että voisit olla vielä nukkumassa”, Viljami pahoitteli ja lisäsi hätäisesti: ”Voin kyllä lähteä ja antaa sinun nukkua pidempään.”

”Ei ei, kyllä nyt on jo korkea aika nousta. Aamukin on harvinaisen kaunis. Tule ihmeessä sisään ja liity seuraani aamupalalle”, Hannibal tarjosi viitaten kädellään jonnekin keittiön suuntaan.

”Olen kyllä jo syönyt, mutta…” Viljami jätti lauseen pään roikkumaan. Jostain syystä hän ei olisi halunnut lähteä.

”Jää silti minun mielikseni, juttuseura on aina tervetullutta”, Hannibal hymyili.

Viljami oli salaa hieman otettu siitä, että Hannibal halusi jakaa aamunsa hänen kanssaan, ja astui sisään. Hän riisui saappaansa tuulikomeroon ja seurasi toista miestä keittiöön. Huone oli tahraton, moderni ja hyvin tilava. Viljami kysyi, voisiko olla avuksi aamupalan laittamisessa, ja Hannibal antoikin hänen auttaa. Viljamin yhden tukevan puuroannoksen sijaan Hannibalin aamiaiset nimittäin koostuivat monesta eri ruokalajista, joista osa oli sen verran tavanomaisia, että Viljamikin osasi valmistaa ne siihen pisteeseen asti, että Hannibal saattoi hoitaa maustamisen ja viimeistelyn.

Kaksi kokkia nopeutti prosessia huomattavasti, ja miesten yhteistyö toimi saumattomasti: Hannibal ohjeisti ja Viljami teki niin kuin käskettiin. Välillä he ohittivat toisensa niin läheltä, että Hannibalin aamutakki sipaisi Viljamin kättä tai selkää ja tämä halusi samaan aikaan sekä vetäytyä kauemmas että nojata lähemmäs. Viimeinen tikki oli kun Hannibal kurkotti Viljamin editse ottamaan jotain keittiön kaapista, jolloin hän oli yhtäkkiä aivan kiinni toisessa ja hänen kaulansa ojentui juuri tämän kasvojen edessä, aataminomena ja solisluut kutsuvasti esillä. Viljami jähmettyi ja räpytteli silmiään. _Kylläpä Hannibal on lämmin… Liian lämmin, pitää päästä pois._ Kun Hannibal oli löytänyt etsimänsä tavaran, Viljami ilmoitti hätäisesti, että hänen täytyi käydä vessassa. 

Huvilassa oli luonnollisesti suuri, ylellinen kylpyhuone, jonka seinustalla nökötti messinkitassuilla seisova kylpyamme. _Totta kai Hannibalilla on juuri tuollainen kylpyamme_ , Viljami naurahti itsekseen. Hän nojasi lavuaariin ja katsoi peiliin. Hänen naamansa oli vienosti kirsikan sävyinen ja tuntui kuumalta kun hän painoi posliinin viilentämät kätensä poskilleen. Hän kertoi itselleen, että kuka tahansa olisi hämmentynyt ja vaivautunut jos Hannibal täysin varoittamatta vain alkaisi ojennella vartaloaan hänen edessään, päällään vain ohut, anteliaalla kaula-aukolla varustettu aamutakki. Ei siinä ollut mitään outoa. Viljami avasi hanan, kauhoi viileää vettä kasvoilleen ja kuivasi ne pehmeään käsipyyhkeeseen.

Kun Viljami saapui takaisin keittiöön, Hannibal oli asettelemassa viimeisiä ruokalajeja tarjoiluastioihin. He veivät astiat yhdessä ruokasaliin ja latoivat ne pöytään. Hannibal joi aamukahvinsa maidolla ja ainakin kolmella sokeripalalla, mikä hymyilytti Viljamia. Vaikka hän oli jo syönyt, ei hän voinut vastustaa Hannibalin ruokia vaan kokosi itselleen pienen annoksen. Toinen näytti tyytyväiseltä, kuten aina Viljamin syödessä hyvällä halulla hänen luomuksiaan. Viljami muisti vasta heidän syötyään, miksi oli oikeastaan tullut, ja kertoi ajatuksestaan mennä sienestämään. Hannibal sanoi tulevansa mielellään mukaan.

**

Viljami oli neuvonut Hannibalia ottamaan sadetakin, koska metsässä olisi varmasti märkää, vaikka tänään ei enää sataisikaan. Hän ei ollut ollut varma, omistaisiko Hannibal edes sadetakkia, mutta tämä oli kuin olikin kaivanut jostain esiin läpinäkyvän, valtavaa ja hyvin löysää kondomia muistuttavan sadeviitan. Hannibalin pukeuduttua he hakivat Viljamin mökiltä tämän sadetakin sekä kaksi sienikoria ja lähtivät sitten yhdessä kohti Viljamin edellisvuosilta tuntemaa hyvää sienipaikkaa.

Viljami nieli huvittuneisuutensa vilkaistessaan Hannibalia, joka rämpi hänen vierellään muovihuppu päässä ja saappaat jalassa. Kerran heidän pujotellessaan peräkkäin puiden lomitse Viljamin tieltään pois työntämä märkä kuusenoksa lätsähti takana tulevan Hannibalin naamalle kun tämä ei ollut tarpeeksi varuillaan. Hannibal ähkäisi jotain oudon kuuloista, mitä Viljami arveli liettuankieliseksi kirosanaksi. Kääntyessään katsomaan Viljami näki Hannibalin silmät sirrillään, kasvoillaan suivaantunut ilme ja neulasia, eikä voinut estää itseään nauramasta ääneen.  

”Mukavaa, että alennustilani aiheuttaa sinulle hupia, Viljami.”

Viljami hekotti kahta kovempaa, ja pian Hannibalin kasvoille levisi virne eikä hänkään voinut olla nauramatta.

”Anna kun autan”, sanoi Viljami rauhoituttuaan vähän, astui lähemmäs ja pyyhki havut toisen naamalta. Hannibalin silmät lupsahtivat kiinni kuin itsestään ja suu raottui hieman kun Viljamin sormet koskettivat hänen kasvojaan. Yhtäkkiä tilanne tuntui Viljamista hyvin intiimiltä ja hän vetäisi kätensä pois. _Sieniä! Niitähän tänne tultiin hakemaan!_ Hän kääntyi ja lähti marssimaan aiempaa rivakammin kohti sienipaikkaansa.

Pian miehet saapuivatkin metsäaukealle, jota täplittivät pienet, tummat mustatorvisienet. Hannibal äännähti arvostavasti, koska mustatorvisieni oli erinomainen ruokasieni ja vähemmän rahvaanomainen kuin vaikkapa tatit. He kävivät poimimaan, ja kohta heillä olikin jo mukava saalis kasassa.

Paluumatkalla Hannibal pysähtyi äkisti ja nuuhkaisi ilmaa. Viljami katsoi häntä kysyvästi.

”Täällä haisee märkä koira”, Hannibal totesi.

Viljami yritti haistella, muttei erottanut mitään. Hetken päästä hän kuitenkin kuuli ryteiköstä rapisevaa ääntä. He kävelivät lähemmäs ja pian puiden takaa paljastui laiha, hunajanruskea, luppakorvainen koira. Se katsoi heitä hieman pelokkaan näköisenä suurilla, vetoavilla nappisilmillään, selkä kyyryssä ja pää painuksissa. Viljami kumartui mahdollisimman matalaksi ja lähestyi eläintä hitaasti, käsi ojossa. Se vetäytyi aluksi hieman, mutta kun Viljami pysähtyi ja jutteli sille rauhallisesti, se hivuttautui varovasti lähemmäs ja nuuhkaisi ojennettua kättä. Hannibal seisoi kauempana ja tarkkaili tilannetta hiljaa.

Koira näytti aristavan vasenta etutassuaan, joka oli valkoinen, samoin kuin koiran vatsa. Jalassa ei kuitenkaan näkynyt avohaavaa. Viljami arveli, että koira oli sekarotuinen, mutta siinä näytti olevan ainakin paljon labradorinnoutajaa, tai ehkä chesapeakelahdennoutajaa. Hetken tutustumisen jälkeen se antoi Viljamin rapsuttaa itseään korvan takaa. Sillä ei ollut pantaa. 

”Se on loukkaantunut ja näköjään kulkukoira”, Viljami sanoi. ”Saisikohan sen houkuteltua mökille? En haluaisi raahata sitä väkisin, mutta en halua jättää sitä tännekään.”

Viljami haki mättäälle jättämänsä sienikorin ja toi sen koiran eteen. Se nuuhki sieniä kiinnostuneena ja lähtikin ontuen liikkeelle kun Viljami vei koria kauemmas. Kävely näytti kuitenkin vaivalloiselta. Viljami antoi korinsa Hannibalille ja kyykistyi koiran viereen, hivuttaen kätensä sen mahan alle. Kun hän nosti koiraa kokeilevasti, se rimpuili hämmentyneenä hieman, mutta ei purrut, ja rauhoittui pian Viljamin sylissä. Hän vilkaisi Hannibalia ja nyökkäsi päällään heidän menosuuntaansa. Hannibal katsoi häntä kasvoillaan tulkitsematon ilme.

**

Viljami hoiti koiran nyrjähtäneen tassun kuntoon ja päätti pitää sen käytettyään sen ensin eläinlääkärillä, joka ei ollut löytänyt siitä mikrosirua eikä sairauksia. Viljami risti uuden ystävänsä Mopeksi. Hän oli kiintynyt koiraan välittömästi, ja sekin ilmeisesti häneen, tai ainakin hänen tarjoamaansa ruokaan. Moppe piti myös kovasti Hannibalista; jokin tämän olemuksessa sai koiran matelemaan ja kiehnäämään alistuvasti ja huomionkipeästi tämän edessä. Ehkä se, ettei Hannibal kiinnittänyt koiraan jatkuvasti huomiota tai alentunut peuhaamaan sen kanssa kuten Viljami.

Joskus Viljamista tuntui, että Hannibal oli hieman mustasukkainen siitä, että joutui nyt jakamaan Viljamin huomion Mopen kanssa. Viljamin mielestä se oli oikeastaan aika sympaattista – ja ehkä vähän imartelevaakin. Jokin ilkikurinen heräsi hänessä ja hän halusi kokeilla, mitä tapahtuisi jos hän keskittyisi koiraan tavallista enemmän, Hannibalin kustannuksella. Ihan piruuttaan vain. Siispä kun hän lähti seuraavan kerran syömään naapuriin, hän otti Mopen mukaan. Koiralla ei tietenkään ollut mitään asiaa keittiöön tai pyörimään Hannibalin jaloissa, joten sillä välin kun tämä viimeisteli päivällisen esillepanoa, Viljami murpeloi sitä olohuoneessa, jonne ruokasalista oli suora näköyhteys.

”Kuka on hyvä poika, kuka?” Viljami lässytti liioitellusti Mopelle ja otti sitten tämän kanssa pienen painimatsin lattialla. Kun hän vilkaisi Hannibalia nähdäkseen vaikutuksen, miehen kasvot olivat peruslukemilla, mutta toinen kulmakarva oli noussut aavistuksen verran. 

Viljami ei käskenyt Moppea pois kerjäämästä kun he söivät, vaan rapsutteli sitä ja sujautti sille välillä pieniä herkkupaloja. Puhuessaan Hannibalin kanssa hän ei keskittynyt täysin keskusteluun. Ulkopuolinen ei ehkä olisi huomannut Hannibalin olemuksessa mitään erikoista – hän oli yhtä viilipyttynä kuin aina – mutta Viljami oli kesän aikana oppinut lukemaan tätä. Miehen sieraimet värähtelivät siihen malliin, että tämä oli selvästi lähestulkoon verisesti loukkaantunut. Viljami virnisti itsekseen.

Kun Viljami oli laskenut tyhjän lautasensa keittiön marmoroidulle työtasolle lavuaarin viereen ja kääntyi ympäri, Hannibal oli ilmaantunut hänen taakseen niin hiljaa, ettei Viljami ollut huomannut mitään. Hän säpsähti ja Hannibal tuli vielä lähemmäs, reilusti suomalaisen miehen henkilökohtaisen tilan sisään.

”Olet ollut hyvin epäkohtelias tänään, Viljami”, hän totesi viileän rauhallisella äänellä.

”Todellako? Anteeksi, en…” Viljami tavoitteli viatonta äänensävyä, mutta Hannibal keskeytti hänet.

”Luulenpa, että teit sen tarkoituksella.” Hannibal astui nyt aivan kiinni Viljamiin, joka yritti peruuttaa, mutta työtaso oli vastassa. Hän tarttui sen reunaan käsillään ja nojasi taaksepäin päästäkseen kauemmas Hannibalista, joka oli niin lähellä, että Viljami tunsi poskiensa kuumottavan jälleen ja pulssinsa kiihtyvän kuin suurempaakin urheilusuoritusta tehdessä. Tämä asento sai kuitenkin hänet tuntemaan itsensä hyvin suojattomaksi ja hän pakotti itsensä suoristautumaan.  

”Miksi ihmeessä?” Viljami ei kuulostanut kovin vakuuttavalta edes omiin korviinsa.

”Halusit tietää, mitä tekisin”, Hannibal vastasi. Hän oli sen verran Viljamia isokokoisempi, että pystyi kumartumaan hieman tämän ylle ja piirittämään tämän varsin tehokkaasti asettamalla kätensä työtasolle Viljamin molemmin puolin. Viljami ei saanut katsottua Hannibalia silmiin, joten tuijotti niiden sijaan tämän huulia. Se oli virhe.  

”Mitä sinä sitten aiot tehdä?” Se kuulosti haasteelta, vaikkei Viljami sitä niin ollut tarkoittanut. Tai ehkä sittenkin oli.

”Mitä sinä haluaisit minun tekevän?” Hannibal henkäisi kysymyksen Viljamin korvaan ja vetäytyi sitten hieman kauemmas antaen Viljamille tilaa. Hän voisi vielä paeta paikalta ja he voisivat teeskennellä, ettei tätä ollut koskaan tapahtunut. _Ja paskat._

Viljami ei varsinaisesti tehnyt minkäänlaista tietoista päätöstä. Hänen kätensä nousivat Hannibalin timattia leikaaville poskipäille kuin itsestään ja hän oli jo painanut suunsa tämän suuta vasten ennen kuin tajusi itsekään, mitä hittoa oli tekemässä. Hannibal vastasi suudelmaan nälkäisesti ja painautui kiinni Viljamiin, joka oli sievästi nalkissa Hannibalin ja työtason välissä.

Hannibalin vartalo kiinni hänen omassaan sai Viljamin kehon virittymään aivan uusille taajuuksille. Naiset olivat yleensä häntä pienempiä ja hennompia, kun taas Hannibalin syleilyssä Viljami tunsi ennemminkin itsensä pieneksi ja hennoksi. Tunne oli uusi ja outo, mutta jännittävä. Hannibal nosti toisen kätensä Viljamin niskaan ja siitä hiuksiin, toinen kietoutui tämän ympärille. Suudelma oli muutaman kuukauden patoutuneen jännitteen tulosta, joten se ei ollut mikään herkkä ja siveä vaan he menivät suoraan asiaan. Kieletkään eivät kovin kauaa pysyneet kotikoloissaan.    

Kun he vihdoin irrottautuivat toisistaan, Viljami yritti muistella, miten hengitetään. _Vau, tuo oli tosi homoa_ , oli ensimmäinen koherentti ajatus, jonka hän onnistui muodostamaan. Se annettakoon hänelle anteeksi; olihan häneltä juuri suudeltu aivot pellolle.  

Viljamista tuntui, että hänen pitäisi olla enemmän huolissaan siitä, että oli juuri suudellut kiihkeästi miespuolista mökkinaapuriaan. Hän ei ollut koskaan aiemmin tuntenut erityistä vetoa miehiin, mutta Hannibalin kanssa kaikki oli muutenkin erilaista kuin muiden ihmisten. Tavalliset säännöt eivät juuri tuntuneet pätevän häneen. Viljami päätti jättää itsetutkiskelun myöhempään ajankohtaan, koska juuri nyt Hannibal tuijotti häntä intensiivisesti silmiin, huulet seksikkäästi raollaan. Viljami ei voinut olla suutelematta niitä uudestaan.

”Oletukseni osui siis oikeaan”, sanoi Hannibal hieman käheällä äänellä kun he erkanivat toisistaan seuraavan kerran akuutin hapenpuutteen uhatessa.

Viljamista ei sillä hetkellä irronnut mitään epämääräistä ”mmh”-äännähdystä järkevämpää.

”Tiedätkö mitä mieleni tekisi kovasti maistaa juuri nyt? Jotain viljaisaa. Ehkä jopa… Täysjyvää.” Hannibal kuulosti leikkisältä, mutta Viljami oli sen verran pihalla, että Hannibalin yhtäkkinen kiinnostus viljatuotteisiin hämmensi häntä suuresti.

”Mitä? Leipää?”

”Sinua, Viljami”, Hannibal sanoi huvittuneesti ja tarkensi: ”Haluaisin antaa sinulle suuseksiä, jos sopii.”

Hannibalin suoruus sai Viljamin posket lehahtamaan helakan punaisiksi. Kun hän kuvitteli noita suorastaan pornografisia huulia peniksensä ympärillä, kyseinen elin valpastui välittömästi. Edellisestä kerrasta oli jo aikaa, joten suihinotto kuulosti itse asiassa hyvin houkuttelevalta. Ja mitä sitten vaikka se tulisikin mieheltä? _Ei kerta homoa tee,_ Viljami toisti itselleen joskus kuulemansa lauseen ja naurahti sisäisesti. Kyllä hän sentään tiesi, ettei homoksi noin vain muututtu, varsinkin kun hän oli ollut naisista kiinnostunut koko ikänsä. Hannibal nyt vain sattui olemaan poikkeuksellisen viehättävä ja puoleensavetävä yksilö.   

”No tuota, anna mennä vaan. Kyllä kiitos.” Tuntui oudolta puhua asiasta näin suoraan ja kasuaalisti, mutta ei Hannibalkaan ollut turhia kierrellyt, ja he olivat molemmat aikuisia ihmisiä.

Hannibal hyrähti tyytyväisesti, otti Viljamin kasvot käsiinsä ja suuteli tätä varsin omistavalla otteella. Sen jälkeen hän siirtyi tämän kaulan kimppuun. Viljami kallisti päätään taaksepäin nautinnollisesti, silmät kiinni ja suu raollaan. Hannibal alkoi avata Viljamin ruudullisen puseron nappeja suudellen ja näykkien kevyesti tämän kaulaa. Hänen huulensa ja kielensä lähtivät tekemään polkua kohti rintakehää paidan auetessa. Pian Hannibalin huulet sulkeutuivat toisen nännin ympärille ja hän imi sitä hellästi. Viljami henkäisi syvään ja hänen kätensä etsiytyi Hannibalin hiuksiin tukistaen niitä kevyesti. Tämä ynähti ja imi entistä innokkaammin, mikä sai sähköisen aallon kulkemaan suoraan Viljamin housuihin. Hetken päästä Hannibal siirtyi toiseen nänniin suudellen ja nuollen Viljamin melkein järjiltään.

Hannibal jatkoi matkaansa Viljamin vatsalle ja laskeutui samalla polvilleen tämän eteen. Viljami katsoi alaspäin; näky oli jotain uskomattoman kuumaa. Hänen housunsa olivat jo melkoisella teltalla, jota Hannibal katseli nälkäisenä. _Jeesus Kristus ja kaikki opetuslapset…_ Viljami ei muistanut, koska olisi viimeksi ollut näin kiihottunut. Hannibal suuteli hänen mahaansa edeten pikku hiljaa lähemmäs housujen reunaa. Hän avasi housunnapin ja vetoketjun paljastaen Viljamin metsänvihreät bokserit. Enempiä aikailematta hän veti nekin alas.

Viljamista tuntui hieman oudolta olla senhetkisessä tilassaan miehen edessä, mutta sekin unohtui pian kun Hannibal kosketti hänen erektiotaan ja nuolaisi sen päätä kiusoittelevasti. Viljami hengähti äänekkäästi ja upotti toisenkin kätensä Hannibalin hiuksiin. Tämä jatkoi nuolemista; ensin kevyitä lipaisuja ja sitten pitkiä, varmoja nuolaisuja koko varren mitalta. Lopulta hän otti sen suuhunsa, mikä sai Viljamin puristamaan kätensä nyrkkiin hänen hiuksissaan ja voihkaisemaan. Hannibal tuntui pitävän tukistamisesta, koska se sai hänet jälleen imemään voimakkaammin. Viljami ei saanut silmiään irti Hannibalin suusta, joka liikkui taitavasti ja otti hänet aina vain syvemmälle sisään.

Juuri sillä hetkellä Moppe päätti tulla katsomaan, missä sen isäntä oikein luuhasi. Se jolkotti paikalle kynnet lattialla rapisten ja häntä iloisesti viuhuen. Kumpikin miehistä oli unohtanut täysin, että koira oli paikalla. Hannibal irrottautui Viljamista ja osoitti sormellaan keittiön ovea.

”Koira ulos!!” Hannibalin ärjäisy oli niin käskevä, että Moppe paineli välittömästi omia jälkiään ruokasaliin, eikä uskaltanut tulla enää takaisin.

Hannibal palasi Viljamin pariin kuin mitään ei olisi tapahtunut ja otti erektion jälleen suuhunsa. Hän paneutui asiaan sen vaatimalla hartaudella: aivan kuten ruoanlaitosta, Hannibal teki myös suihinotoista taidetta. Hänen kielityöskentelynsä oli varsin innovatiivista, ja kohta Viljami jo voihki täysin estottomasti. Hän yritti hillitä itseään, ettei olisi satuttanut toista, mutta ei voinut olla liikuttamatta lantiotaan jonkin verran edestakaisin. Hannibalin kuuma, kostea suu tuntui suorastaan luvattoman hyvältä, ja näky tästä polvillaan, silmät kiinni ja huulet hänen ympärillään, oli niin syntisen seksikäs, että sen täytyi olla laitonta tai ainakin hyvin moraalitonta. Viljami tajusi, ettei tällä menolla kestäisi kauaa.

”Hannibal, minä, kohta…” hän sai mongerrettua. Hannibal avasi silmänsä ja katsoi häntä intensiivisesti kulmiensa alta, luomet raskaina. Katsekontakti aiheutti Viljamin nivusissa ja alavatsassa aiempia voimakkaamman humahduksen. _Millä oikeudella kukaan on noin kiihottava!?_

”Tule, Viljami”, Hannibal kehräsi. Tätä ei tarvinnut kahta kertaa käskeä. Viljami tuli epämääräisen, käheän äännähdyksen saattelemana Hannibalin suuhun. Tämä nieli kaiken ahnaasti ja nuoli huuliaan tyytyväisenä kuin kissa kermakupin tyhjennettyään.   

Viljami yritti tasata hengitystään ja tajuta, mitä oli juuri tapahtunut. Hän oli vielä orgasmin jäljiltä hieman pihalla kun Hannibal nousi seisomaan ja suuteli häntä hellästi mutta omistavasti. Viljami vastasi suudelmaan viipyilevästi, mausta välittämättä, ja silitti suoraksi Hannibalin hiuksia, jotka oli itse äsken sotkenut. Hän tunsi jotain kovaa lantiotaan vasten ja tajusi, että olisi kohteliasta tehdä vastapalvelus. Sitä paitsi hän halusi koskea Hannibalia kaikkialta, nyt kun siihen vihdoin oli lupa.

”Käänny ympäri”, Viljami käski saatuaan äänestään taas kiinni.

Miehet kiepahtivat ympäri niin että Hannibal oli nyt vuorostaan painettuna työtasoa vasten. Viljami vetäisi bokserinsa ja housunsa ylös puolireidestä, sulki sepaluksen ja kävi sitten Hannibalin vaatteiden kimppuun. Tämä näytti iloisesti yllättyneeltä kun Viljami alkoi napittaa auki mustaa liiviä ja viininpunaista kauluspaitaa.

Viljami jätti paidan pitämään Hannibalin käsiä yhdessä tämän selän takana ja tämä antoi sen olla tarjoten siten Viljamille täysin esteettömän ja avoimen pääsyn koko ylävartaloonsa. Tämä käytti tilaisuutta hyväkseen ja painoi kosteita suudelmia Hannibalin kaulalta rinnan poikki vatsalle ja takaisin. Hannibalin hengitys muuttui vähitellen nopeammaksi ja äänekkäämmäksi.

Viljami nousi suutelemaan Hannibalia jälleen suulle ja painautui kiinni tämän paljaaseen vartaloon; hänen oma puseronsa oli edelleen auki, joten ihot pääsivät koskettamaan. Hannibal oli pehmeä mutta lihaksikas ja keskivertonaista karvaisempi, joten tuntemus oli Viljamille uusi. Hän antoikin käsiensä vaellella uteliaasti ympäriinsä tutustumassa vartaloon, joka oli erimuotoinen ja eri kohdista kiinteä kuin mihin hän oli tottunut. Ei sillä että Viljami olisi ollut elämänsä aikana äärettömän monen naisenkaan kanssa, hänen sosiaaliset taitonsa kun olivat jopa suomalaisella mittapuulla hieman puutteelliset. Hannibalia se ei kuitenkaan ollut koskaan tuntunut haittaavan, vaikka mies itse oli tahdikkuuden ja sulavuuden perikuva.

Viljamin kädet seikkailivat Hannibalin puvunhousujen vyötärölle ja hän epäröi hetken. Hän kuitenkin otti itseään niskasta kiinni, avasi housujen etumuksen ja veti sekä housut että alushousut saman tien alas, ettei olisi ehtinyt jänistää. _Noin paljon se siis kasvaa_ , oli Viljamin ensimmäinen ajatus. Seuraava oli: _Miltähän se tuntuisi kädessä... tai suussa?_

Hannibal vetäisi terävästi henkeä kun Viljami hipaisi erektiota varovasti. Rohkaistuneena Viljami kietoi sormensa sen ympärille ja kurottautui samalla pyydystämään Hannibalin huulet omillaan. Tämä huokaili autuaasti ja voihkaisi välillä matalalla, sointuvalla äänellä Viljamin suuta vasten hänen liikuttaessaan kättään samalla tavalla kuin teki yleensä itselleen, koska ei tiennyt vielä, mistä toinen piti.

Muutamien kokeilujen jälkeen vaikutti siltä, että Hannibal piti eniten pitkistä, tasaisista, lähes kiduttavan hitaista vedoista, joten Viljami jatkoi niitä ja suuteli samalla hänen kaulaansa. Hannibal taivutti sitä antaakseen Viljamille enemmän tilaa, ja tämä käytti tilaisuutta hyväkseen ja puri kaulavaltimon kohtaa kevyesti. Hannibal ynähti nautinnollisen kuuloisesti, ja Viljami jatkoi näykkimistä nuolaisten tai suukottaen kuitenkin välillä punertunutta ihoa rauhoittavasti. Kaulalta hän eksyi välillä solisluille ja hartioille tai palasi Hannibalin huulten pariin ja suuteli tätä vaativasti, purren toisinaan hellästi tämän alahuulta.

”Kuka on hyvä poika?” Viljami ei voinut olla kuiskaamatta Hannibalin korvaan ilkikurisesti. Se sai Hannibalin henkäisemään syvään, yllättyneen ja kiihottuneen kuuloisena. Viljami oli odottanut erilaista reaktiota: naurua tai kavennettujen silmäluomien välistä heitettyä murhaavaa katsetta. _Tämäpä mielenkiintoista..._

Viljamista alkoi tuntua Hannibalin alati voimistuvan, matalan vaikerruksen takia, että tämä oli tulossa pian. Sitä ennen hänen täytyi kuitenkin saada tyydytettyä uteliaisuutensa. Hän halusi maistaa Hannibalia. Viljami suuteli tietään alaspäin ja laskeutui samalla polvilleen lattialle. Hannibal katsoi alas ja hänen silmänsä levisivät hieman hämmästyksestä. Hän ei selvästi ollut olettanut, että Viljamilla olisi kanttia tai edes halua käyttää suutaan. Nyt kun Hannibalin melko mittava erektio oli aivan hänen kasvojensa edessä, Viljami tulikin melkein toisiin aatoksiin. Nyt oli kuitenkin liian myöhäistä perääntyä; hänen ylpeytensä ei antaisi myöten, kun tänne asti oli jo tultu. _Anna mennä, Viljami – ajattele, että se on makkara. Mutta älä pure._

Viljami naurahti hiljaa sisäiselle äänelleen, joka antoi aina yhtä hyviä neuvoja, ja yhtäkkiä hän ei enää ollutkaan niin jännittynyt. Hän nuolaisi paraatikunnossa seisovan elimen päätä ja totesi sen maistuvan suolaiselta. Kokeilevasti hän otti sen suuhunsa ja Hannibalin hengitys katkesi hetkeksi. Kun Viljami alkoi liikuttaa päätään, tämä henkäisi raskaasti ulos ja jatkoi lähes taukoamatonta vokalisointiaan. Hannibal oli äänekäs, sen Viljami oli jo huomannut ja se oli harvinaisen palkitsevaa. Hän tunsi Hannibalin nykivän selkänsä takana paitaa pois käsistään saadakseen ne vapaiksi.

”Ah, Viljami, juuri noin”, Hannibal mumisi ja hautasi kätensä Viljamin kiharapehkoon. 

Viljami jatkoi Hannibalin käsittelyä huulillaan ja kielellään, eikä se onneksi ollut niin hankalaa kuin hän oli pelännyt. Leuka siinä kyllä tuli kipeäksi melko nopeasti, mutta Hannibal alkoi taas kuulostaa siltä, ettei kestäisi enää kovin kauaa. Viljami ei ollut henkisesti valmis siihen, että hänen suuhunsa ejakuloitaisiin, joten hän irrottautui ja nousi jälleen seisomaan. Hän veti Hannibalia lähemmäs upotettuaan toisen kätensä sormet tämän niskahiuksiin ja suuteli tätä vaativasti. Samalla hän käytti taas kättään, nopeuttaen tahtia sitä mukaa kun Hannibalin hengitys kiihtyi ja keho jännittyi. Eikä kestänyt kauaakaan ennen kuin tämä laukesi vaikertaen jotain käsittämätöntä Viljamin huulia vasten – ehkä liettuaa, ehkä siansaksaa.

Hannibal veti Viljamin tiukasti kiinni itseensä, eikä olisi meinannut päästää irti lainkaan. Hän suukotti Viljamin kasvoja joka puolelta ja silitti hänen hiuksiaan hellästi tasatessaan hengitystään. Tämä kaikki tuntui jollain tavalla intiimimmältä kuin mikään heidän äsken tekemänsä, ja Viljami tunsikin olonsa hetken kuluttua hieman vaivautuneeksi. Hän vetäytyi irti ja jotain tehdäkseen nappasi keittiöpyyhkeen, kostutti sen ja pyyhki molempien vatsat puhtaiksi.

Heitettyään pyyhkeen lavuaariin Viljami ei keksinyt enää muuta oheistoimintaa ja vaivautui entistä enemmän. Hän olisi halunnut koskettaa Hannibalia, suudella tai paijata tai tehdä jotain, mutta se olisi tuntunut oudolta nyt kun hän oli jo irrottautunut tästä. Hän ei edes kehdannut katsoa toista miestä silmiin, joten hän kääntyi niin että he nojasivat työtasoon vierekkäin ja tuijotti suoraan eteensä.

”Öh, tuota noin. Toivottavasti ei ollut ihan kamalaa. Tuo oli ensimmäinen kertani. Tai siis ei tietenkään ensimmäinen, mutta…”

”Viljami, rauhoitu. Se oli täydellistä”, Hannibal keskeytti Viljamin hermostuneen sanatulvan. Kehu sai tämän punastumaan hieman.

Viljami ei tiennyt, mitä vastata. Hänen oli vaikea edes uskoa, ettei äskeinen ollut ollut märkä uni tai vääränlaisten sienten aiheuttama yllättävän todentuntuinen hallusinaatio. Kaikki oli tuntunut niin hyvältä ja luontevalta, mutta nyt kun himo oli hellittänyt, asiaan oli vaikea suhtautua. Hannibal kääntyi Viljamia kohti, asetti kätensä tämän poskelle ja käänsi tämän päätä itseään kohti. Viljami katseli kiinnostuneena sukkiaan, mutta Hannibal nosti hänen kasvojaan ja sai lopulta pyydystettyä hänen katseensa omallaan.

”Tarkoitan sitä. Toivottavasti se oli tyydyttävää myös sinulle”, Hannibal sanoi. Viljami onnistui vain mumisemaan jokseenkin myöntävästi.

”Ei siinä ole mitään hävettävää, Viljami.” Hannibal piti yllä katsekontaktia ja hymyili rauhoittavasti. Viljami sai lopulta hymyiltyä takaisin. Hän henkäisi syvään ja keräsi rohkeutensa.

”Seuraavalla kerralla se tuntuu vielä paremmalta”, Viljami vakuutti niin itsevarman kuuloisena kuin pystyi. Hannibalin kasvot kirkastuivat epäsuorasta lupauksesta, että tämä ei jäisi viimeiseksi kerraksi. Hän kurkotti painamaan huulensa Viljamin huulille, ja tämä vastasi suudelmaan kiitollisena siitä, että Hannibal oli tehnyt aloitteen. He suutelivat pitkään ja hartaasti, huulet ja kielet hitaasti toisiaan vasten luistellen.

”Pitäisi varmaan siivota ruokapöytä”, totesi Viljami lopulta pitkäksi venyneen muhinointisession jälkeen. Tarjoiluastiat olivat edelleen kaikki pöydässä, minne ne olivat onnellisesti unohtuneet ruokailijoiden keskittyessä aivan muihin asioihin keittiössä. He suuntasivat takaisin ruokasaliin, Hannibalin käsi Viljamin alaselällä leväten. Moppe makasi kiltisti lattialla ja heilutti häntäänsä nähdessään heidät.      

Kun Viljami oli viemässä osaa astioista keittiöön, Hannibal otti yhdeltä tarjottimelta jäähtyneen lihapalan haarukkaan ja sujautti sen vaivihkaa Mopelle, joka hotkaisi sen suihinsa onnesta soikeana.

”Ehkä en sittenkään tee sinusta rukkasia,” Hannibal totesi ja kumartui rapsuttamaan koiraa nopeasti korvan takaa ennen kuin Viljami tulisi takaisin. 


End file.
